1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for optically recording information to an optical disk and a computer-readable recording medium for causing a computer to optically record information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, since optical disks capable of recording information have been developed, information processed by an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer or the like are recorded to an optical disk by a recording and reading device.
In order to record information to the optical disk, write pulses forming a 3T through 11T bit of an EFM (Eight to Fourteen bit Modulation) are emitted to the optical disk and then information is recorded.
A strategy process for compensating the write pulses forming the 3T bit through 11T bit is conducted to read the information written on the optical disk without any error.
It is required for the strategy process to correspond to a recording material of the optical disk and the recording and reading device.